Song-Fic Compilation
by Sami202
Summary: This is just collection of song fics i made up. If you want a song, just tell me and I'll do it the best I can. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Letters From War

**A/N I own nothing. Please enjoy, creative criticism accepted.**

**If there's a specific song you want me to do, type it in the review, or IM me. Thanks!**

**#1 Letters From War **

**She went to the mailbox**

**On the bright summers day**

**And found a letter from her love **

**In a war, far away**

It was a hot August day, and Annabeth walked to the mailbox across the street from her home. When she opened it, she was happy to see that her husband, Percy, wrote her. She smiled when the baby kicked her belly, as it always did when she looked at something Percy-related when he was at war. She hadn't seen him for 2 months, when he left for Afghanistan. She missed him so much. She quickly grabbed the letter and ran into her house to read it (well, as much as a 3 month pregnant lady can run), the rest of the mail forgotten.

**He spoke of the weather **

**The good friends that he made**

**Said "I've been thinking bout dad and the life that he had**

**That's why I'm here today**

**Then at the end it said **

**"You are what I'm fighting for"**

**That was the first of the letters from war **

She read the letter smiling the whole time. It said:

Dear Annabeth,

I miss you. They're letting us send letters now, as you can probably tell. It's really sunny over here, and hot too. If they're wasn't a war going on, I would take you here for a vacation. This is the type of place I think you might like. I've made some really good friends, too. Frank, and man! You'd think he was built from pure war! But he's real nice. And I met Jason. Remember Piper, you're best friend? Jason's her husband, and Pipers having a baby too! I've been thinking about my dad. He died in a war and all he wanted was for me to join too, so I am. I'm sorry if anything happens. You are what I'm fighting for.

Love you, Wise girl.

-You're seaweed brain

Annabeth cried after reading that. She just missed him so much. Every night she would read it and pick up a pencil and writhe to her far away love.

**She started writing you're good**

**And you're brave**

**What a father you'll be someday **

**Make it home **

**Make it safe**

**She wrote every night as she prayed **

Every night after reading the letter she would write about how much she loves him, and how brave he is for serving, but she wants him to stay. She would finish off and remind him how great of a father she thought he would be when he came back. She told him to come home safe and sound, and to come back soon. She would finish writing, fold it up, and lay it on her nightstand to take it to the post office the next day. Then Annabeth would pray to every god or goddess there was, that her husband would come home safely.

**Late in December**

**A day she'll not forget**

**Oh her tears stained the paper**

**With every word that she read**

For a while, Annabeth didn't get any letters ad she started to worry. She was now 7 months along and he still wasn't back. She finally got a letter. But it wasn't Percy's handwriting. No it wasn't, she was positive. She started to cry- fearing the worst. She couldn't even read it. She whipped her eyes and read it again.

**It said "I was up on a hill**

**I was out there alone**

**When the shots all rang out**

**And bombs were exploding**

**And thats when I saw him**

**He came back for me**

**And though he was captured**

**A man set me free**

**And that man was your husband**

**He asked me to write to you**

**I told him i would, oh I swore"**

**It was the last of the letters from war**

The letter wrote:

Dear ,

I'm sorry. This is Frank Zhang, a friend and comrade of Percy. I was on the hill from our camp on look out. Then they ambushed me. They threw up bombs and shot all around the camp. Then a man came back and got me out of there. That man was your Husband. He got me out of there but he got captured. He wanted me to write to you, and tell you he loves you.

-Frank

She cried and screamed. A heart wrenching scream that was heard by the whole neighborhood. All the neighbors ran inside and were shocked to see her scrunched up against the wall crying her eyes out. Her friend, Piper held her in a hug and rocked her back and forth, while her best friend Thalia looked at her table and read the paper and soon everyone was trying to comfort Annabeth. They all knew he was in the army. They all knew that this might happen.

But she still kept on writing everyday.

**Then two years later**

**Autumn leaves all around**

**A car pulled in the driveway**

**And she fell to the ground**

**And out stepped a captain**

**Where her husband used to stand**

It had been 2 years, and her little girl Sally was now almost 2. Leaves were everywhere. An Army car pulled up at her house while she was bringing food to her best friends Piper and Thalia. She noticed the car and dropped the food and feel to her knees, sobbing. But a man with a captains badge stepped out. And it was her husband, Percy. She started to cry tears of joy.

**He said "Baby I'm following orders**

**From all of your letters**

**And I've come home again",**

**He ran into hold her**

**And dropped all his bags on the floor**

**Holding all of her letters from war**

He ran to her getting on his knees too. He said "I'm following orders from all of your letters and I'm here now." He threw his bags elsewhere , only holding her letters. And for that moment nothing else mattered. Her seaweed brain was home.

**_PLEASE REVEIW! IF YOU HAVE A SONG YOU WANT ME TO MAKE INTO A FIC IN THIS COMPILATION, PLEASE TELL ME! I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TOO! THANKS FOR READING! THERE WILL BE MORE COMING SOON! B)_**


	2. Blowin' In The Wind

**A/N: Hello me again! **

**I don't own anything. **

**This is for 'Trollalalala' **

**"Blowin In The Wind" (Based after the war with Gaia)**

**How many roads must a man walk down**

**Before you call him a man?**

**How many seas must a white dove sail**

**Before she sleeps in the sand?**

**Yes, how many times must the cannon balls fly**

**Before they're forever banned?**

**The answer my friend is blowin' in the wind**

**The answer is blowin' in the wind.**

****Percy had has enough of this. Nico was still an outcast after everything he did for them. Annabeth was still beaten and half dead from tarturas, and they are now making her teach knife fighting to the new demigods. Another war was now brewing, gods against other gods, and half his friends had already died. He had enough. When would anyone learn?

**Yes, how many years can a mountain exist**

**Before it's washed to the sea?**

**Yes, how many years can some people exist**

**Before they're allowed to be free?**

**Yes, how many times can a man turn his head**

**Pretending he just doesn't see?**

**The answer my friend is blowin' in the wind**

**The answer is blowin' in the wind.**

Olympus would only last so much longer if they kept acting like this. We just defeated Geia, and know we have to go strait into another one. He had to wonder, when he and his friends would be free from war and go to Elsyum. Whenever someone comes back harmed, everyone just pretends not to see them. What's wrong with these people?

**Yes, how many times must a man look up**

**Before he can really see the sky?**

**Yes, how many ears must one man have**

**Before he can hear people cry?**

**Yes, how many deaths will it take till he knows**

**That too many people have died?**

**The answer my friend is blowin' in the wind**

**The answer is blowin' in the wind.**

****The mist affects people so much now, we're not even sure if we can actually see the sky. Everyone pretended not to hear the broken screams of the fallen from the war. It's like no one notices. Everyone keeps fighting and people keep dying, but when will they learn that this all needs to stop? Mabye one day I can help them see reason and find these answers, blowing in the wind.

_**Hello! What do you think? This was a hard one for me, but I tried, and I hope I didn't disappoint you. if you have anything to say or suggest, let me know!**_


End file.
